<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberry milk tea by rynsngyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639639">strawberry milk tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl'>rynsngyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamory, gyulcat annoying, seungwoo works at a boba shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seungwoo, wooseok, and hangyul are like three peas in a pod- except instead of being peas in a pod they're more like pearls in the perfect cup of strawberry milk tea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>strawberry milk tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>working at a milk tea shop honestly sounded like a great idea in theory. seungwoo assumed he’d simply learn how to make great drinks and most of all, he’d be employed. </p><p> </p><p>what he doesn’t expect is for his shifts to always be dead silent: in the past week of work, he’s only made <em> one </em> drink, and that was one he made at the end of his monday shift for himself.</p><p> </p><p>he supposes that it <em> could </em> be worse. he’s never been forced to deal with an insufferable customer because there are no customers to bother him at all. </p><p> </p><p>and even better, it means that nobody has to witness seeing him in his pastel pink apron, decorated with little pearls at the bottom to look like a strawberry milk tea. </p><p> </p><p>but the security cameras in the shop mean that he can’t really take a nap in the back or bide his time by mindlessly watching videos on his phone, so most days, he stays at the register, waiting. </p><p> </p><p>getting a customer is so foreign that seungwoo barely even registers the sound of the door’s bell chiming because he frankly, too busy staring off into space. </p><p> </p><p>there’s the sound of low, boisterous laughter, the jingling of keys as two men walk in, both around the same height.</p><p> </p><p>it’s his boyfriends, hangyul and wooseok. </p><p> </p><p>unsurprisingly, it seems like wooseok’s been dragged along by hangyul, the younger eagerly walking up to the register and slamming his fists on the sleek countertops, a rude awakening for the barista</p><p> </p><p>“what the hell are you two doing here,” seungwoo groans, pretty devastated that his zone out time’s been cut short by his own boyfriends. “you never come by.”</p><p> </p><p>wooseok comes from behind hangyul, easily ducking under the younger’s arms and settling himself in between hangyul and the counter to face seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“isn’t it obvious?” he tilts his head and bats his lashes as if he’s innocent. “we just want some drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>hangyul perks up from behind eager as a puppy, “and kisses!” </p><p> </p><p>“no kisses. i’m on shift.”</p><p> </p><p>he pouts, and if seungwoo wasn’t dating him, he’d fall for the adorable face. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re no fun.” hangyul says, and wooseok nods along to agree. </p><p> </p><p>seungwoo sighs. “order a drink or leave.”</p><p> </p><p>it’s not that he doesn’t enjoy his boyfriends’ presence, just that he really doesn’t want to do more work than he has to. and they all live together, so in fifteen minutes when his shift ends he’d be on his way home anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll have a strawberry milk tea, thirty percent sweetness, regular pearls, but with cheese foam and <em> one </em> slice of a strawberry.”</p><p> </p><p>seungwoo doesn’t know if wooseok’s joking or not.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> one </em> slice of strawberry?”</p><p> </p><p>wooseok is insane and seungwoo swears the man just wants to annoy him to make the most unnecessarily extra drink for him. who the hell gets <em> one </em> slice of strawberry on the top of their drink?</p><p> </p><p>the answer stares right in his face. wooseok does. he smiles, kind as ever with the corners of his lips attractively curled upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, and i’ll have almond milk as a substitute for the regular milk.”</p><p> </p><p>who needs a dairy substitute when he’s already getting cheese foam? it really doesn’t make sense, and all signs just point to wooseok wanting to be mildly irritating. </p><p> </p><p>seungwoo pretends like he isn’t about to climb over the counter and fight wooseok, because he’s an upstanding citizen and he <em> refuses </em> to get fired because his boyfriends want to rile him up in all the wrong ways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> deep breath in, deep breath out‒ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“what about you, hangyul,” he asks, and the youngest orders the most unholy drink known to man. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll have a water, but with boba!”</p><p> </p><p>this catches seungwoo off guard. he genuinely has to do a double take. like, forget the once slice of strawberry, who the hell orders a water with boba?</p><p> </p><p>“did you say, water but with <em> boba?” </em></p><p> </p><p>hangyul smiles, bright and youthful. “yes!”</p><p> </p><p>and then comes the real questions: what would he even charge for a water with pearls if water is free but pearls are twenty-five cents? three dollars sounds fine, <em> yeah </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“that’ll be three dollars.” </p><p> </p><p>he expects for hangyul to feel so ripped off that he cancels his order, but his boyfriend nods, pulls out his wallet and starts placing <em> coins </em> on the counter, slowly counting his way to three dollars. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> one, two, three, four‒ that’s a dollar‒” </em></p><p> </p><p>“gyul<em> ‒” </em></p><p> </p><p>hangyul doesn’t even spare another glance upwards. “<em> shh‒” </em> he pushes over a stack of quarters, nickels, and five pennies. “that’s three!”</p><p> </p><p>he can’t get angry, not at hangyul, <em> sweet </em> hangyul, because his boyfriend rummages through his pockets to put crumpled bills into the tip jar. </p><p> </p><p>“and here’s a fifty!” somehow, hangyul procures a terrifyingly large bill from his jean pockets. </p><p> </p><p>it looks a lot like the fifty seungwoo gave hangyul a week ago, and wooseok confirms seungwoo’s suspicions. “babe that’s seungwoo’s money, just give it to him at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, right.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>fifteen minutes later, seungwoo’s shift is over and he leaves the counter to join his boyfriends, who contentedly sit at a little table, unashamedly sipping at their drinks. </p><p> </p><p>at the very least, wooseok looks normal holding his drink, but seungwoo feels so <em> off </em> seeing hangyul drinking his monstrosity of a drink like it’s water <em> ‒ </em> but then again, it technically <em> is </em> water.</p><p> </p><p>but sitting down beside wooseok, trapping the shorter of his boyfriends in the middle, the smiles on his boyfriends’ faces make him remember that no matter how irritating and annoying hangyul and wooseok can be, they’ll always make him feel like he’s falling in love over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>“so, can we have kisses now?” hangyul says with a now empty cup. </p><p> </p><p>wooseok looks over to seungwoo, peering through the lens of his glasses. “you owe us lots of kisses."</p><p> </p><p>seungwoo can’t help but laugh, because once again, his boyfriends are making demands. </p><p> </p><p>his hands gesture for them to lean closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>even if it isn’t their first kiss, it’s just as sweet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! </p><p>please comment some better drink ideas for hangyul too :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>